Happily Ever After (A sequel)
by M. Sarah C
Summary: Happily ever afters seem nice on paper. The words 'The End' usually mean that it's all over. That the heroes won. Well life doesn't end after the happily ever after. Sans would have find that out the hard way. Sequel to There's No Such Thing as a Happy Ending
1. Chapter 1: Dreaming Sucks

Sans closed his eyes, laying his skull onto the couch. It was incredibly hard, just the way he liked it. He felt his brother sleeping on his side, curled up in a ball. Papyrus could so childish at times. It was a tad off-putting to others but Sans loved his brother regardless.The tv played fuzzliy a familiar song and almost all the lights were out. Everything was warm, inviting.

The clock was quiet. No sound dared disturb the beautiful calm. Sans hadn't felt this safe, this calm, in years.

He wished he wasn't smart sometimes. Then he could just lie to himself that this was real.

Gor, he wished this was real.

Sans wasn't sure what was worse, opening his eyes only to ripped from the safety and love. Or sitting in this fake dream, subtly mocking him with what used to be the norm. A constant reminder of how things will never be the same. And it wasn't getting better.

Sans wasn't allowed to choose though, just as he realizes, he wakes up. Dreams have a cruel sense of humor, forcing your body into consciousness, removing you from any experience, whether good or bad. He'd read once that dreams are a mind's ways of organizing thoughts or emotions.

Maybe his mind just really liked to torture himself.

Sans' eyes slowly opened, pitched with dark. The room slowly came into focus. He was sleeping on his side, facing the rest of the room. The mattress was unfathomable soft, reminding home exactly who was sleeping next to him.

He was in their room.

Well duh, idiot. Where else was he, Antarctica?

Sans tried to stop himself from trembling but did nothing for the tears that streamed down his eyes, dropping onto the pillow softly. Sans squeezed his eyes tight and clenched into himself.

He didn't wanna wake her.

He really didn't wanna wake her.

Sans calmed himself, still silently sobbing.

Sans felt a shift in the mattress as Frisk flipped her position.

"Sansy, are you crying?"

F*ck. She's awake.

Sans felt her arms wrap around his chest. His body immediately tensed up again. Sans quivered, willing himself to not give in. Don't let her have this.

But it crumbled. Sans grasped her arms and gave in. Her gentle touch made him squirm. No one so awful should ever be so comforting. His sobs echoed off the walls, hollow. Her warmth was something he had so long denied.

He had to admit it. If he was going to live this way, he wasn't gonna do it alone.

He hated relying on her.

That's what she wanted.

"Did ya have a nightmare?"

Sans didn't respond. He forced himself to stop crying but was having a hard time willing himself to let go. It was weird. His brain knew he hated her. Knew that she was a murderer. But yet, he clung to her like a life support. It was pathetic.

Her arms tightened around his chest. He didn't fight back. Didn't have the energy or the will to.

"Sansy, you know I'd never let anyone else hurt you?"

Sans closed his eyes, trying to muffle her promise. He hated those. Promises. You can never keep them, even if you really mean to. The only da*n one who can is a psychopathic maniac, otherwise known as his life partner.

He didn't want her filthy words.

He just wanted to sleep.

Sans heard other sounds but filtered them as white noise. He was done dreaming about Snowdin, about his life before this. He'd rather have the Genocide dreams, at least then it was nice when he woke up.

H*ll, literally anything was better than that dream.

Good thing he barely dreamed anymore.

Guess that was a positive.


	2. Chapter 2: Shaky Hands

Sans rubbed his eyes, staring into the computer screen. The web design was simple enough to maneuver and they only wanted extensions on the data capacity. The coding would be manageable, nothing too difficult. The laptop blared in his face, aggravating his slight headache.

Web design was a decent job. Not that he was particularly enthused with the concept. It gave him something to do, at least. It was a lot better than just sitting around, waiting for Frisk to come back like a literal puppy.

Sans had tired to push his luck with maybe a job outside of the apartment. But that breezed well as a punch to the gut.

Sans rubbed his eyes again, focusing back on the screen. The screen was so bright with the contrast of the dark closet, it was almost blinding. Maybe the lack of sleep was getting to him? He couldn't tell anymore. He barely slept anyway. He continued working on the code, his hands feverishly tapping. His hands shook a lot more than they used to. The only time they ever stopped was when Frisk held them.

Sans was still debating on whether or not her touch was the actual factor. His entire body shook when they were close, but his hands seemed fine. It was slightly amusing how f*cking cute that might seem to other people.

The shaking really got the best of him. He set the computer down and tried calming himself. To no avail. Guess he'd just have to deal with them. Sans finished the website and moved onto the next. Sans took a little break in between to look up those weird BuzzFeed articles about calming nerves. Try this different tea or this scented candles, blah blah blah. Nothing really substantial. Whatever, it was BuzzFeed, can't have expected that much.

Sans kept working, the darkness swallowing him. It wasn't that bad, honestly he preferred it. No one expected you to see things in the dark so you didn't generally have to focus that much. It was the only place in this whole da*ned apartment that was his. Mostly because Frisk didn't go inside most of the time. And she definitely didn't spend hours here.

Sans finished his work. His head and eyes hated him. So, the usual.

Sans closed the computer and turned it off. There was stuff he had to do. He'd do them, but, he just needed some time alone.

You ARE alone in this house, numbskull.

Sans thunked his head against the wall. It did no favors for his headache, but the static feeling pushed into consciousness. Sans slowly got up and pushed the closet doors open.

Sans had left the lights off in the house, so it wasn't that disorienting.

He walked into the kitchen and went up to the dishwasher. Unsurprisingly, there was very little dishes. The only one who ate every night was Frisk. Not that she kept food from him… he just didn't have as much of an appetite as he used to. She made him eat though. Whether he wanted to or not.

Sans took his sweet time cleaning everything. But there was still half of the day left. Great, just great. More time he can waste doing nothing. Sans shortcutted back into the closet. He wasn't in the mood to walk. He stared at his hands, still shaking but barely. His body screamed at him. Sans was tired. He was always tired. He needed to sleep. Sans closed his eyes.

Sans gasped. He awaited for his eyes to adjust to the pitch black. Where was he?

Oh yeah, the closet.

Sans groaned as he picked himself up. He stumbled up and opened the door. The bedroom had yet to change into an inviting scene like his mind still clung to as a vain possibility. Maybe to elevate his mood. Or maybe to keep him sane. Either way, it was annoying.

With nothing else to do, Sans plopped himself onto the bed. The clock ticked methodically like a type of torture. They had a digital clock and she never paid attention to it. So Sans was convinced she got it just to aggravate him.

As conceited and self centered as that sounded, Sans couldn't tell if it was his ego. Sound logic told him that she most likely got it because she liked it. That would make sense.

But Frisk barely made sense anymore. All her actions seemed to defy logic, or at least, the logic Sans was operating by.

Sans laid there, the clock finally being drowned out by the swirling nature of the room. Sans turned his skull towards the nightstand. Frisk's nightstand.

If Sans was any other person on the planet, he might have guessed make up or passcodes. H*ll, bullets and loose change would be more believable. But she only kept two things in there.

A knife and a cloth.

It was such an odd pairing. Sans found it unsettling she just left them there. Not even bothering on a more secure or even less discreet hiding place. It made him so pissed off how arrogant she was. And how right she was to be arrogant. It's not like anyone could actually take her to jail. She'd just reset.

There wasn't any reason to fight her and reject her. It's better to be on her good side. And with that, all the consequences.

Sans wasn't sure if he slept but it didn't feel like it. He hears the door open but he ignored it. His eyes were still shut so he was hoping to pass himself off an unconscious.

He felt her hand touch his face. Without thinking, he cringed back, one single thought racing through his mind.

She knows.

"Well, well, well. You're not very good at this whole pretending thing are you?"

Sans squeezed his eye sockets shut. She already knew there wasn't any reason for him to be sneaky.

"heya."

"Hello, Sansy. How was today?" Frisk climbed on top of the bed.

"like all the rest."

"You could be at least more descriptive."

"my head hates me and my hands won't stay still. descriptive enough for ya?"

Frisk yanked Sans up and looked him dead straight in the eyes.

"A little better."

It wasn't a threat but it still sent shivers down his spine. He swore he couldn't breathe as she locked her hands with his.

Like magic, they calmed.

Sans didn't look at her face. He was a miserable failure. Frisk kissed him gently.

Sans couldn't get himself to let go of her hand. Even as she led him to the bathroom. Even as they sat in the tub. Even as the blood ran down his wrist.

They stopped shaking.

That was good enough.


	3. Chapter 3: Making Plans

Papyrus was making spaghetti when he had the idea.

The Great Papyrus had long since adapted to the surface life and recently, living alone.

While it was a little weird not seeing his brother everyday, he had gotten used to it. Besides, his brother seemed happy enough. Whenever they talked on the phone, he sounded cheerful and almost relieved. Papyrus was so used to hearing an edge in his voice so it had surprised him when it just… disappeared.

Frisk had brought something Papyrus never knew he missed. A complete family. Even if it was stitched together by mainly friends, it felt like more of a family. Undyne wasn't just a friend anymore, she was a sister. Asgore wasn't just the king anymore, he was more like a fluffy grandpa.

All these previous roles were tossed out the window.

And Papyrus didn't hate that change.

Surface life was a lot different. For one, there weren't any royal guards. In fact, the place where they were didn't have a king. It was a little odd but Papyrus got used to it. Though, there seemed to be a replacement for royal guards.

People called them 'cops' and Papyrus wasn't sure exactly what to think of them. Some people him they were good and others said that they were bad. Most said they could be both good and bad. It seemed like humans were like that.

Good and bad.

Getting a job wasn't too hard. Humans still give him looks when he went to the grocery store but he couldn't blame them. He was just as surprised about how many humans there were. And how different they could look from each other.

Though Papyrus tried not to stare, since that would be rude and uncool.

Papyrus hummed and lowered the temperature. Since coming to the surface, he'd learned a lot more about the world. Apparently, there were countless amounts of stars and other galaxies. He was sure he had read that somewhere once before but had a hard time understanding it.

The world had suddenly gotten so big.

And Papyrus, had just gotten really, really small.

That's probably the thing he missed the most about living with his brother. No matter how hard times got or how useless Papyrus felt, his brother was always there to remind him that he mattered. Not that Papyrus had a hard time with that, but sometimes, it was just nice to hear it.

It kinda surprised him when they got married.

Papyrus had never really seen his brother ever being intimate with someone, though that might just be his own personal bias. It just seemed a little odd and sudden.

But he was obviously happy so Papyrus couldn't really judge. After all, his brother had been really cool with Papyrus dating so he shouldn't be surprised that he might also want someone.

Papyrus finished up cooking and went to the table. He had cooked enough for two, a habit he still wasn't able to break. He'd save it as leftovers.

He ate quietly at his tiny table when it struck him how lonely he really was.

It didn't make sense, by all standards. He had more friends and family now than he had ever had in the underground. He had a boyfriend who he loved. His makeshift family was the strongest it had ever been.

He didn't really understand why living alone was affecting him so bad. It's not like he didn't invite people over. In fact, he had more people over at his house than he did just by himself.

It was one of those things he couldn't really explain.

Papyrus need dinner a little early and put the leftovers away. He wasn't exactly very hungry at the time anyway.

Papyrus got ready for bed and tossed himself onto the bed. Papyrus was just about to fall asleep when he remembered something.

Frisk was the new ambassador of monsterkind and this took a lot of business trips. Usually over the weekends. Weekends that Papyrus had off. And Sans worked from home.

Papyrus face brightened as he called up Frisk.

It was time he and his brother met up again.

Sans almost cried from joy when Paps called. But he forced the tears down and used his fake voice. He'd been practicing it for a while. Somehow, he was able to calm his voice and make it sound happy.

He could only do it over the phone, though.

"heya, paps, what's up?"

"SANS! I JUST HAD A GREAT IDEA! FRISK IS GOING ON AN OVERNIGHT TRIP THIS WEEKEND, RIGHT?!"

Sans lowered the volume on the phone and replied, "yup. what's your idea?"

"I SHOULD COME OVER!"

Sans froze. Over here?

"why not your place?"

"I HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO SEE YOUR APARTMENT YET!!"

Crap. He was right. No, no, no, no…

"uhhhh, i'm not sure… i'd have to ask Frisk…"

"I ALREADY DID. SHE THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA."

Really now? Frisk, an idea that didn't involve murder?

Sans ignored the bitter thought that kept going through his brain.

"well, then sure. it should be fun."

"I KNOW BROTHER, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ALWAYS HAS GOOD IDEAS!"

The call ended.


	4. Chapter 4: Water-you doing?

Sans could never tell what she was going to do. I mean, when she saved, he knew it either two things. She wanted to let some blood, which she did every other day. Or she wanted to do something else. It usually ended with him dying.

So it was always like a gamble. Kind of like those game shows except you're betting with your life and you aren't the one betting.

The hard part was that she wasn't predictable. She barely ever repeated something, besides their blood letting sessions. There was an unpredictability to her that scared Sans to the core.

If he knew what she was going to do, at least then he could prepare himself.

Oh well. Not like he was good at that anyway.

But there was always a constant. If Frisk leaves for a trip, it won't be easy.

Sans watched her pack a bag. He sat on the floor and leaned against the bed. She was frantically packing up clothes and other essentials. She was in a hurry.

Which means she was intending something big. Or at the very least, something that'll take a lot of time.

Sans didn't close his eyes. He wasn't scared of whatever she had planned. He knew she wouldn't let him stay dead. Not even if he wanted to.

In a horribly cruel way, he was safe with her. Well, as safe as he could be.

Frisk finished her last bag and scanned her handiwork.

She briskly grabbed Sans by his hoodie and yanked upward. He took the order and followed suit. They went into the bathroom. Or, like Sans liked to call it, the 'badroom'. The pun was almost a double edged sword. It provided some levity but was also very true. If they went in here, it was because she wanted to hurt him.

Not a rare occurrence in the apartment.

Sans sat against the wall again. He really wasn't sure what she wanted but he really didn't care. He was too tired to care.

He heard the faucet running. It peaked his curiosity and he opened his eyes only to for them to covered by a blind cloth.

Sans didn't respond. This wasn't the first time wearing one and it sure wasn't his last. He felt her tie his hands behind his back.

After what seemed like a million years too long, she turned off the faucet.

Frisk yanked Sans once again, not upward this time but forward. He felt the wall of the bathtub and he heard hushed water. He could only assume he was next to the bathtub.

Of course you're next to the bathtub, you worthless, little sh*t.

Sans held his breath as Frisk violently shoved his skull into the water. It was ice cold. Sans' panic finally kicked and he struggled to break surface. She held him there.

He wasn't prepared for this. Some primal fear he didn't even think he had left activated. The water was so cold, suffocating.

The fact that he couldn't see didn't help either. He didn't even think. He summoned several different bones, their target locked with his second thought.

If she got hit, she didn't seem to notice.

Frisk yanked his skull out of the water. Water sloshed as his head protruded from the tub. Sans coughed and gagged on himself. He weazed, letting the air flow into his imaginary lungs.

Frisk didn't give him much time. He was shoved back in. He hadn't taken a breath so he started gagging immediately. But it still felt like forever.

She kept repeating it. She always does that. In and out. In and out. In and out.

Until she didn't repeat it.

Until she drowned him.

Sans gasped, the dry blind fold reminding him of what had just happened.

A load.

F*ck. No wonder he's so noxious.

Sans shook, trying to calm himself. Drowning. Another death to add to the list of deaths he never wants to experience again.

Frisk yanked him forward. Toward the tub. Sans impulsively jerked back, the only thought racing through his mind was 'not again'.

He expected her to hurt him or yell at him, but instead she giggled and hugged Sans.

"Sooo, finally found something that you can't handle, have I?"

Sans quivered and tried to look away from her. Which is kinda hard to do when you're blindfolded.

"Awww… embarrassed?"

Sans said nothing.

"Hey Sansy, if you don't wanna do this, I know something else we can do."

"i'll take the water."

Frisk dug into his right arm. Sans tensed up as she carefully pressed her fingers into the still fresh cuts. Sans grit his teeth and closed his eyes as she pushed harder.

Frisk had gotten really good at constraining her force. She knew exactly how hard to push get a reaction without chipping at his HP.

It had taken quite a long time to figure that out. He tried not to remember that.

"What do you wanna do hon? You know I'll miss you so much while I'm gone… Throw me a bone, why don'tcha?"

Sans squeezed his eyes tighter and just waited.

Frisk gingerly kissed him, running her hands down his neck. She wouldn't remove the blindfold. She wouldn't untie him either. He really hated her.

"please… just not here…"

Frisk sighed and pulled him up by his hoodie. She drained the tub and yanked him into the bedroom, Sans was definitely gonna have problems with water from now on.


	5. author note

Soooooo, yeah. Im sorry but i have to stop writing this. I had more planned but i can't continue this because of many extraneous variables (including my mental health). I really wished I had never started this so i woulnd't disappoint you guys but this is just what has to happen. Don't worry, im not leaving , i'm just not doing this anymore. Again, Im sorry. The first one is done if you guys want to see it… sorry.


End file.
